hidden fears
by Archangel Ben
Summary: The Sequel to Transformers:Anno Domini. Second in A.D. Series. Scourge breaks into Autobot HQ and finds something more than bargained for.
1. Chapter 1

Transformers: Hidden Fears

Disclaimer: I own not the Transformers.

This is a semisequel to Transformers:Anno Domini.

(notes: Demolishor, Starscream and Skybyte are all now Autobots

"This is speech"

_This is a thought. _)

I own Ben, But Eris is PitaC89's

Prologue

11:15 P.M.

Ben was readily scanning the forefront of the Autobot gate with his mini- photon cannon. He looked North, where the Decepticons, led by Megatron.

"What the..." Ben pondered out loud.

Just then, Scourge's head snapped right toward Ben, and his deadly photon cannon let its payload go.

Ben had no time to react. He was lucky to be an Archangel. Otherwise, he would have been instantly killed by the shot.It pounded him in the side of the head at what felt like a million miles an hour, sending him into an immediate coma. He was horribly wounded and to make matters worse, he fell from his lookout stand, one hundred twenty feet above the ground, to terra firma. It was a long fall. He landed with a loud THUD! Blood spread 'round him instantly.

One Autobot heard his fall. It was Starscream. He saw the horrible wound on Ben, quickly transformed, slipping the wounded half-bat into his cockpit. Then, he raced to the infirmary. He transformed back, sounded the alarm, and ran to Red Alert.

"Ben's wounded. Bad. You'd better get busy. I think you'll have a long day ahead of you." He then turned and ran toward the gate. He saw Demolishor sleeping, and hit him hard in the back of the head.

"Wake up, Demolishor! Megatron's coming back to get us! Get up, Damn you!"

Demolishor got up. "Uhhh...MEGATRON! Agh! He's gonna get me!" He ran around in circles and panicked.

Starscream handed him a plasma rifle. "Then fight. It's all you can do."

Demolishor nodded.

Starscream began his arduous journey to the forefront. Then he saw Skybyte, charging into battle. _He's really gotten into the 'protect the Earth' aspect of the Autobots. I bet the only part of him that is still a Predacon is that his transformed form is a shark. _

Then he glanced back at the infirmary. _Some of us have already made the sacrifice. _

Then, before he knew it, he was at the gate. He quickly took cover and fired his twin cannons from his back.

Ruination was clambering toward the gate. Tidal Wave seemed to be backup.

All of the Autobots at the gate charged them, save a couple Omnicons, who gave cover fire.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Scourge smiled. All of the Autobots were falling into his trap. Ruination kept the Autobots busy with Tidal Wave as support.

Only that fool Ben knew what Scourge was really planning, and he was dead.

At least he hoped so. The batling dropped, a bloody mess. No way he was alive.

Besides, in a little while, his plan would be complete, and the traitors to Megatron would pay.

Then, and only then, would he unite the Decepticons and oust Megatron.

The throne would be sweet.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Optimus was at the very front, powerlinked with Jetfire and Overload for maximum potential.

Something was not right. Scourge and Megatron were not cowards.

So why were they letting Tidal Wave and Ruination do the hard work?

It didn't add up.

He'd have to consult Eris and T'Ai later.

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Eris , herself, was busy with an intruder to the South. It was Slapper and the rest of the Predacon trio.

_Odd.Why send these doofuses? Megatron could do so much better. _

She glanced over at the guard tower.

Ben was gone! And there was blood on the ground where he probably had fallen.

And tracks. ...

Starscream's tracks...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Wheeljack had followed Scourge's directions perfectly. The bomb was planted, and he floored his tailpipe out of there.

The bomb was just beside the infirmary, just as Scourge wanted.

_But Why? _Wheeljack thought to himself as he floored it.

The he saw the meddlesome Autobots, and decided to hit a few.

CRUNCH!

Down went Hot Shot! _Right in the back! Score_!

Megatron would be pleased...

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The bomb exploded, rocking the Infirmary.

Red Alert barely knew how to treat humans, let alone Half-bat Angels.

Let Alone in an Earthquake environment.

Scourge led his men down into the damaged Autobot base. They charged toward the hole in the infirmary. Optimus would be behind him, so he had to hurry.

Then, he saw Ben, in his coma. It was too hard to resist. He ran in, while the rest of the Decepticons ran down the hole the bomb made.

"Hey! You aren't allowed in here!" Red Alert yelled.

"Shove it, Nurse!" Scourge bellowed as he sent his fist into Red Alert's face. The ambulance Autobot fell, unconscious. Scourge smiled. This day got better and better. He had a captive, but not just any captive. It was the wounded Ben, still in a coma. Oh, how he would pay for ruining Scourge's earlier plan. And the information the bat must know. After all, the little freak had created Unicron. Soon, Scourge would be invincible., able to overcome even Unicron with ease.

Then Megatron would be dead.

And the Universe would belong to Scourge.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

The Predacon trio kept advancing, in a rather stupid way. Eris was, however, running out of shots. Then she heard a masculine voice behind her.

"Did you miss me?" _Hisao_.

Eris did a double take.

Hisao? But he was…

"Thought I was dead? Oh, com'on!"

Eris stuttered. "You're…alive? But Ben saw you die!"

Hisao smirked. "Well, he is a little crazy in the head."

Eris glared. She knew she could trust Ben, but this Hisao might not be Authentic.

"He saw you get shot through the head, Hisao. By Scourge's cannon."

Hisao put his hands on his hips. "Geez. Coming back is such sweet sorrow."

That earned him a kick to the rear.

"OWCH!" He cried. "Ornery as ever, I see."

The Predacon trio took advantage of the fact that the Guardian and the Demon were locked in conversation. Slapper ran up behind the gate.

Then, Eris shot him in the leg.

"OW! How did you see me!" He yelled.

Eris smirked. "I'm not stupid. What are you doing here? You know you have no chance of penetrating our defense."

Slapper frowned. "Says you!"

Then the turrets on the Autobot base began to open fire on the Predacon Trio, who promptly began to run away.

Eris grabbed Hisao. "How do I know that you are really you!" She yelled.

Hisao shrugged. "Damned if I know. I'm a little tired after my journey."

He threw a Greek shield down, and promptly lay down on the ground beside it, and began to snore.

Eris rubbed her head.

"Same old Hisao, can't do jack without a nap."

Scourge's men were huddled in the hole the blast had made.

Scourge himself had jumped down, holding a captive in his left hand.

"Now, let's see what the Autobot base is hiding!" he said.

The team of Wheeljack, Scorpinok, and Soundwave were Scourge's aides. They trudged through the muck under the base.

Scourge seemed to find something. An old computer of sorts.

He turned it on, and gazed at its information. His eyes widened in fear.

"Men, we must get out of here, and back to Cybertron! NOW!" He bellowed.

The Warp gate opened, and Scourge's team ran through.

Ruination and Tidal Wave began to lurch away, along with the rest of the Decepticons.

The base was safe.

The Autobot brothers ran up to Starscream.

"Starscream, you, Demolishor, and Skybyte are to check the damage to the infirmary. Got it?"

Starscream nodded. Demolishor folded his arms.

"Why doesn't anyone talk to me anymore?" He grumbled.

"Shut up, you worthless piece of slag. Let's move!" Starscream hissed.

Skybyte was already halfway there.

He saw distressing tracks. They looked like Optimus's, but they were drenched in oil.

_Scourge_. Skybyte thought bitterly. He knew that Scourge had a tendency to seek revenge early and often.

Then, Skybyte came to the hole, where he saw traces of green blood.

"Ben…" he said, aghast. He remembered the last plot involving Ben, and it wasn't pretty. Pretty much everyone had died.

Then, he saw the other Transformer standing by the hole, worried.

"Tranquility…Don't worry. We'll get him back safe." Skybyte said softly.

Tranquility nodded at him, and stepped away from the hole. Skybyte then hopped down.

Starscream and Demolishor were not far behind.

Starscream saw the hole first. "Demolishor, you go down first." He said. Demolishor gave him a look. "Scared?" He asked tauntingly.

Starscream shrugged. "It's underground. I'm a jet. Since you're a tank, you should be more suitlable, but I'll give backup."

Demolishor was already down the hole before Starscream was finished talking.

Starscream fumed, but hopped down.

-

It was dark and damp, but there were Autobot insignias all around.

"Creepy." Skybyte noted, only a little bit ahead.

"Shut up and move." Starscream snapped.

Skybyte shook his head and proceeded.

He stopped in his tracks when he saw an old, musty computer. "Guys…"

Demolishor ran up first, followed by the uncomfortable Starscream.

"What?" Demolishor asked, huffing for breath.

Skybyte pointed to the document on the computer.

-

--

_Ominis Claude, Leader of the Omnicons- _

_Speech459824.doc _

_The time has come for the Autobot and Decepticon war to end. There has been much debate in this. I, Ominis Claude, leader of the Omnicons, have come up with a solution. We must join with our Terrorcon brethren and end this war in the most efficient way. _

_It has taken far too many precious lives and far more precious Energon. _

_Therefore, I call for an end to the war in secret, so that neither side may prepare and defy our graces. The extermination of all Decepticons and Autobots is to begin _ _December 15, 2010__, starting with their Cybertronian brethren, then the Earth-based operation. _

_- _

_End doc. _


	3. Chapter 3

Hidden Fears- c.3

Warning: Slight mental and physical Torture.

"Wake up, Meat!" Ben heard Scourge yell at him.

His eyes opened, but they were doused in old, dried Angel blood.

He looked up at Scourge.

"Get large, fool! I've come for your powers!" Scourge yelled.

Ben spat at Scourge's feet. Through the crusted blood, he opened his lips.

"You…can't hurt me…I'm too small…to hurt…for a big moron like…you." He said, noticing his breath was heavy.

An evil grin made its way across the face of Scorpinok.

Scourge seemed to be grinning beneath is faceplate as well.

"You're never too small for MY tortures, you worthless freak!" He laughed.

Ben looked up, and winced as he saw Scourge's hand grabbing a lever far above his head.

100,000 volts of pure electricity surged through the Archangel.

"AUUUUGGGHHHHH!" He cried out in pain, but as he was an Archangel, Death would not claim him simply for many volts of electricity. No; he was to suffer through that.

Scourge laughed. "You're WORTHLESS! You have no friends! You're doomed!"

Through the shocking, Ben grit his teeth and yelled back in retort. "You're WRONG! The Autobots will come! You'll see!"

Scourge laughed again. "Face it! The Autobots aren't your 'friends'! They left you to save their own hides when I came!"

The Archangel was growing.

Scourge pulled another lever.

The chains grew with the Archangel, and another fastened around the neck.

"AAARRRGGGHHHH!" Ben roared, enraged now.

"HAHA! This is going to be fun!" Scourge laughed. He wound up his fist, and plunged it into the Enraged Archangel's gut.

The Archangel doubled over in pain.

"How does it feel!" Scourge roared, kneeing Ben in the face.

Ben spat blood on Scourge's foot.

"FOOL! STILL YOU DEFY ME!" Scourge roared. He brought both fists down on the Archangel.

The neck chain pulled taut on the Archangel.

Scourge shut off the electricity, and grabbed Ben by the chin.

"So, are you tired of losing yet?" He asked.

Ben moved himself as far as he could, but the chains held him back.

"YOU WILL SUFFER!" Ben roared, possessed by rage.

"That's right, waste your energy, fool." Scorpinok taunted.

Ben howled in rage, and Scorpinok stepped back.

Scourge pulled out a massive Energon sword.

"To you, an Archangel, this sword won't kill, but it sure as hell will hurt, won't it?"

A small shiver was seen going through the Archangel.

Scourge raised the sword above his head and dropped it down.

Ben howled in pain, as the massive sword rent his clothes and skin around the chest.

Cybertron-

Ratchet could hardly believe his optics.

Hundreds of animalistic Transformers were invading Cybertron. And worse, their "allies", the Omnicons, jumped over to aid the invaders.

Ratchet turned to Omnis Claude, who had a massive Energon saber.

"Claude, what in Primus is going on?"

Claude slashed Ratchet diagnolly from left shoulder to right thigh.

"A revolution, old friend. No more war for you!"

Ratchet fell in Stasis lock.

To Claude, it seemed like the old Autobot medic was dead.

Claude ran to where his Omnicon and Terrorcon brethren were gathering.

"To Autobot city and VICTORY!" Claude yelled.

The moons of Cybertron turned blood red.

The Omnicons and Terrorcons rallied and roared together.

"Death to Autobot! Death to Decepticon! Death to All but the Omni!"

-

Moonbase I-

Hundreds of Terrorcons were swarming the base, and Autobots were dying everywhere.

Jazz ran as fast as he could, but the Terrorcons were too quick.

He was cornered.

A door opened behind him, and he fell in as it closed.

"What the…" He started.

"SHH! The Omnicons might hear you!" A voice hissed.

Jazz adjusted his optics.

"Lazerbeak! What are YOU doing here!" Jazz whispered.

Lazerbeak shrugged his little wings. "I was sort of doing a little spying… but that's not the point! Omnis Claude is staging a rebellion of the Cybertronians!"

Jazz was taken aback. "Claude, the Senator from Haliyx?"

Lazerbeak nodded.

"Shit."

The door began to show dents.

"Let's get out of here!" Lazerbeak yelled.

It was Jazz's turn to nod.

-

Moonbase II-

Bumblebee was driving to the escape pods.

The Omnicons had already taken over Sectors 1-4.

At last, he arrived.

A Terrorcon was blocking the way.

Bumblebee pulled out his pistol, and shot the Terrorcon dead.

He then charged into the pod.

FSSSSSWWIIKKK!

The pod lifted off ok.

"I've got to warn Optimus!" Bumblebee said to himself.

-

Mars-

Ultra Magnus was confused. Optimus had ordered him to meet here.

Didn't he?

He got his answer very fast when a massive Omni/Terror Con regiment showed up.

"Oh…Shi.." was all he could say before they opened fire.

He transformed and drove as fast as possible.

_DAMN! A TRICK! I Shoulda known! _Magnus thought as he fled to the space bridge.

-

The moon-

Megatron heard something odd.

"Cyclonus, go check what the problem is!" He ordered.

Cyclonus bowed, then ran outside.

Two seconds later, he came back in, exasperated.

"TERRORCONS ARE ATTACKING, SIR!"

Megatron sat up, amazed. "DAMN! WHERE IS SCOURGE!"

Tidal Wave and Ruination looked at each other, confused.

"We don't know."

-

Cybertron, Pt2

Megatron (B) was utterly confused.

He had been so close, too.

Damn.

He was already fleeing Cybertron, most of his warriors being dead already.

This meant that negotiations with the other Megatron would be…difficult, to say the least.

-

Earth

Grimlock was in shock, and sitting in the infirmary.

His best friend was captured.

He couldn't even look at Red Alert without wishing to maul him to death.

Optimus groaned at his desk. This was a time to plan, not rush into battle.

Where were the former Decepticons!

-

The former Decepticons and Predacon looked at each other, aghast at what they had just read.

"Did that say…?" Demolishor asked timidly.

"Yes, you fool, it did." Starscream hissed.

Skybyte bashed the computer.

"TRAITORS!THOSE DIRTY MOTHER…"

Starscream grabbed Skybyte by the arm, before he finished.

"We are the only ones who know about this! Well, us and Scourge. We have to stop him!" Starscream said calmly.

Skybyte chimed in. "And rescue our friend!"

-

Eris and Hisao stared grimly at the screen depicting what was happening on Cybertron, its moons, and Mars.

"Shit." Hisao groaned.

Eris scratched her head, confused. "Where were Scourge and Ben?"

The Former Decepticons came running by, and stopped them.

Starscream glared at her. "Move it! We have important information for Optimus!"

Hisao moved in front of Starscream. "So? We want to know."

Starscream scried Hisao. "Who are you? And, how dare you speak to me like that!"

Hisao snorted. "You've got some mouth for a traitor!"

Before Starscream could reply, a massive Energon axe dropped behind him.

He swiftly moved, as did Demolishor and Skybyte.

It was an Omnicon.

"Damn! I missed!" The omnicon roared.

"TRAITOR!" Demolishor roared, plunging his fist into the omnicon's face.

It went through, and the Omni dropped unceremoniously.

Hisao rubbed his chin. "If the Omnicons are traitors, and there were hundreds of them who worked here, then that means…"

"We're under siege and didn't know it." Eris finished, grim.

Two omnicons came charging toward the group.

WhoooossshhhBOOM!

The two Omni dropped, headless. They were decapitated by a rocket.

Tranquility strode out of the shadows.

"Need some assistance?"


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Rad was out in High Desert, trying to find clues of the sudden Omnicon betrayal. Perhaps it was happening elsewhere.

Then he saw a newspaper stand that showed an article that shocked him. His eyes widened. He grabbed a copy and headed for the Autobot High Desert base.

--

Optimus and the others were under siege at the base.

"Give it up, Prime!" An Omnicon roared.

Optimus rebutted with a cannon blast to the Omnicon's face.

Rad teleported in.

"Optimus! You've got to see this!" he yelled.

"Can you read it to me? I'm SORT OF BUSY!" Optimus said, nearly snapping at Rad.

"Ok-

Washington D.C. under attack by Rogue Angel!

Spectators claim 'They're coming to kill us for our sins!'

Body count already over 10,000! And rising!

In the Dark of night last night, the rogue Celestial came down in a blaze of fury upon the citizens of the capital of the Free World!

One spectator, a Johnathan Gregory (of _Chaos Theory_ Fame), says this

'I saw a man in black armor running from it! My bet is that he is the target!'

The witness then grew massive owl wings from his back and flew toward the rogue being.

After the clash with the witness, in which the witness disappeared, the rogue Celestial cried for 'The Blood of the Guilty'!

--

"Is that all of it?" Optimus asked, turning his head a little, indeed shocked by the news.

Rad shook his head.

"No. I searched the 'net, and it seems that the Rogue Angel has been spotted in the area of Tokyo, where the body count is… well, I'd rather not say."  
Optimus furrowed his optics.

"Desperate times call for desperate measures. We can't really spare them, but take Grimlock, as he's the closest to the situation, and your grandparents! Hurry!"

Rad ran down the hall to deliver the orders.

--

Tokyo-

The man in black armor darted behind a building.

"Damn! That traitor's got me cornered!" he spat.

The building began to crumble behind him. A massive fireball came at him, but he dodged. The fireball immolated all that was left of the building.

"He's really out to get me this time!" The man murmured, amazed.

He gazed at the untold amount of dead innocents.

"I've got to get this fight away from a populous area!" He decided.

"HEEEYYYYYYY STUPID!" he yelled. "COME AND GET ME!"

From a ways away, an unholy roar burst out.

_Good, that ought to grab his attention_, he mused.

He let the angel wings on his back spread, and fluttered off, toward the sea.

Omnis Claude was watching the wanton destruction with glee.

"At this rate, both Cybertron and Earth will be mine!" He crowed.

"Yes….and our plans will be put into action." A dark voice mused from behind Claude.

Claude turned and bowed.

"But of course, my master."

"You are dismissed to the battlefield, my trusted general." The dark voice said.

--

R&R! (AN: I know it was short, but that's mostly 'cause of all the drama! Till next chap!)


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5- Hidden fears.

Disclaimer: I don't own Transformers or any Godzilla

Ben stared at the screen depicting what the "rogue angel" was doing.

He opened his blood-encrusted lips to speak. "That's…not…me…" he groaned.

Scourge backhanded him savagely.

"SHUT UP! You have no speaking rights!" he roared.

Scorpinok laughed. "You're not so tough now, are you?"

Ben turned his head to look at his bindings, then turned back. "I'll…kill…you…all…". He said, chest heaving with every breath.

Scourge turned and kicked Ben in the gut.

"WORTHLESS PILE OF FLESH!" he bellowed. "You don't deserve the power you hold inside yourself!"

He then turned and walked back into his "War Room".

Scorpinok waited until Scourge was gone, then punched Ben in the face.

"I'm gonna make your life a living HELL! You'll wish to die after I'm done with you!"

Ben merely let himself sag in his chains.

"You're not authorized to torture the prisoner." Wheeljack noted.

"You gonna stop me, pretty boy?" Scorpinok sneered, but before he had finished the word "boy" he had Wheeljack's fist in his face.

"BRING IT ON!" Scorpinok roared, as he and Wheeljack exchanged attacks.

Tokyo Harbor-

The man in black armor flew high, brandishing a spear in one hand, and a bastard sword in the other.

"Come here ad fight like a creature with a spine!" The man crowed.

The rogue Celestial roared, and rushed over toward the man.

"MOHENJO!" The creature bellowed " TODAY, YOU DIE!"

The man in black armor lifted his vise on his helmet.

"TO THE DEATH!" He howled, diving toward the Celestial, spear in hand.

The Celestial finally revealed itself. He had long, blue hair, and massive, blue, feathery wings. His eyes were black, and behind them was pure evil. He was massive, at 120 feet tall.

"Mohenjo! Today, you and all of your kind will fall!" He yelled, charging with his urgosh.

The two collided in midair. The man in the black armor, Mohenjo, locked his spear against the rogue's and swung his bastard sword.

The rogue blocked it with his left hand. "Damn you, Kaih!" Mohenjo spat.

The rogue, Kaih, shoved Mohenjo back and swung his urgosh on the war-axe side.

It knocked off Mohenjo's helmet, but Mohenjo was otherwise intact.

Mohenjo had brown hair, sort of like a crew cut with an extended front. The front of his hair extended about four inches farther. He had fair skin, and his eyes shone green.

Mohenjo raised both of his fists and slammed the giant Kaih down into the ocean. Kaih shot massive ice spikes up at Mohenjo, who deftly dodged them.

Grimlock and the "humans" appeared in Tokyo.

"It's Mecha- Godzilla!" one person yelled. Hundreds of Japanese people began to flee. Eris turned her head toward the Ocean.

"There! There's a fight going on over the water!" she yelled.

Grimlock shuddered. "Me Grimlock no like water!"

Hisao shrugged. "Well, we tried. I guess Ben will drown. What a shame!"

"NO! ME GRIMLOCK SAVE BEN!" Grimlock roared, charging into the ocean.

Rad looked at Hisao cockeyed. " You didn't make it sound like Ben drowning was a bad thing!"

Hisao gave an evil grin and shrugged. "It isn't. He's a menace and needs to be destroyed."

Eris punched Hisao in the back of the head. "HISAO! That's not right!"

Hisao shrugged. "What part wasn't true?"

Rad glared at his grandfather. " He's no menace! He's done us a lot of good!"

Hisao turned to walk away. "He's also the one who's killed more humans than any natural disaster. He's chased down innocents with demonic blood and killed them brutally. He's a menace to both of your species, my grandson."

Eris picked up her spear-axe. "Whatever! I'm going with Grimlock to investigate!"

"Doesn't Dad live here?" Rad asked.

"Yes, he does." A voice said menacingly from behind the group.

Rad turned to see a not-so-happy Koji giving him an angry glare.

" Son, you were supposed to go home three hours ago. What are you thinking!"

Rad backed up. "Look, three hours ago, the Omnicons turned evil and we're trying to see if there's a connection to the kidnapping of Uncle Ben."

A jet roared by overhead, followed by a tank and a flying shark.

"Slow down, guys!" the shark whined.

The jet, Starscream, transformed atop a skyscraper.

"We don't have time! Claude's horde is coming this way!"

Demolishor, the tank, transformed. "So, why are we in Japan?"

Starscream looked down at him. "This is Claude's landing area."

"What are you guys doing here!" Grimlock yelled from the harbor.

Just then, Kaih was propelled backward through the building adjacent to the one Starscream was standing atop by a punch from Mohenjo. He landed with a _crash_.

Starscream looked down. "What the…"

As he said this, blue energy was collecting in Kaih's hand, aimed at Starscream. Starscream, all of a sudden, found himself tackled in midair by a man in black armor. The skyscraper he had just been standing on had been annihilated.

"Who are you?…" Starscream asked.

"Name's Mohenjo. Now, if you'll excuse me…" The man said, raising his sword and charging Kaih.

Demolishor and Skybyte turned to look at Kaih.

"That's one big human!" Demolishor said.

"That's no human! It's a Celestial, like Ben!" Skybyte yelled, raising his Tsunami blaster.

"So, which side are we on in their fight?" Demolishor asked no one in particular.

Starscream jumped down in front of them, pointing to Mohenjo.

"His side."


End file.
